Leçon de séduction
by Helenajane62200
Summary: Jane va tout faire pour séduire Lisbon mais jusqua quelle point ?
1. Chapter 1

**Jane va tout faire pour séduire Lisbon mais jusqua à un certain point.**

**Chapitre1:Objectif embrasser Lisbon**

Sacramento dans le Quartier Général du CBI 8 :30

Par cette belle matinée de printemps, L'agent Lisbon termina une fois de plus un rapport sur les dérapages de l'incorrigible consultant, elle soupira et décida d'aller se faire un café.  
>Elle se dirigea vers la cafétéria mais elle aperçût la seule personne qu'elle ne voulait pas voir.<br>- Oh bonjour Lisbon lui fit-il avec un sourire  
>- Bonjour répondit-elle précipitamment<br>- Vous me fuyez ?  
>- Oui c'est ça !<br>Le consultant n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot qu'elle sentit la migraine revenir au galop.  
>- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je dois retourner travailler.<br>Sur ces paroles la jeune femme partit, laissant un consultant perplexe.  
>Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Lisbon quitta son bureau lorsqu'elle remarqua Jane allongé sur son canapé l'air pensif.<br>Elle s'approcha de lui sans que son consultant ne s'en rende compte.  
>- Jane tout va bien ?<br>- Oh Lisbon vous m'avez fait peur ! Vous vouliez me parler ?  
>- Eh bien en vous voyant, je vous ai trouvé un peu ailleurs et je me demandais si tout aller bien. Celle-ci parlait tellement vite que son consultant se moqua d'elle comme à son habitude.<br>- Oh ne vous inquiétez pour moi mais c'est très gentil dit il en ricanant.  
>- Euh…mais…non…enfin…bredouilla-elle et se mit à rougir violement.<br>Il se mit à sourire de plus belle en voyant sa patronne embarrassée.  
>- Arrêtez de sourire bêtement ! Je n'aurais jamais du venir vous voir !<br>Elle s'en alla mais fut retenu par Jane qui tout à coup, s'était dangereusement rapproché d'elle.  
>- Euh…qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Son cœur battait tellement plus fort qu'elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.<br>Jane ne répondit pas, et déposa un tendre baisser sur ses lèvres. Lisbon, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, décida d'approfondir ce baiser en enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de Jane.  
>Les sensations que la jeune femme ressentit a cet instant était indescriptible elle était loin de tout, elle ne pensait à rien, elle était juste bien dans ses bras, mais Jane décida d'arrêter et se recula.<br>- Il faut que je rentre…il se fait tard.  
>Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit sur sa chaise.<br>- Oh mon dieu mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?J'aurai du le repousser ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas fais ! Je me sens si mal !  
>Elle sortit de ses pensées, prit ses clés avec son manteau et referma la porte de son bureau à clé.<br>Pendant ce temps, Jane se préparait un thé, repensant à ce baiser. Finalement ça a été plus facile que prévu de séduire Lisbon. Son premier essai était plus que concluant. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à mettre en place son deuxième plan...

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre2:  
>2ème objectif, mettre Lisbon dans une situation embarrassante.<p>

Appartement de l'agent sénior Teresa Lisbon 6:30 Am

Le réveil sonna dans la chambre de la brunette. Celle-ci grogna de mécontentement et appuya sur le bouton pour faire taire l'engin de malheur. Elle finit par se lever et prit la direction de la douche.  
>Une fois sous le jet d'eau qui la réveillée petit à petit, elle se mit à réfléchir au baiser qui s'était produit la veille, cherchant encore pourquoi son séduisant consultant avait agi ainsi.<br>- Pff, mais quelle question ma vieille ! C'était sûrement pour te faire enrager encore une fois !  
>Et c'est sur ces paroles que la jeune femme sa douche, s'habilla en hâte, finit par attraper sa veste avec et sorti de chez elle sans prendre le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner alors que de son côté, Jane préparait déjà un mauvais coup.<br>Pendant ce temps, le consultant descendait les escaliers de son grenier, pour se diriger vers la rouquine qui était déjà installée sur son ordinateur en train de travailler.  
>Dès qu'elle vit l'homme aux boucles blondes dans son champ de vision, celle-ci parut surprise ce qui n'échappa pas au mentaliste.<br>- Quoi je n'ai pas le droit d'être matinal ?lui demanda-t-il avec son beau sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.  
>- Si mais ça me parait louche c'est tout.<br>- J'aurai besoin d'un service.  
>- Euh…très bien mais quel genre de service ?<br>- J'aimerais que tu me caches mes vêtements et de préférence dans un endroit sombre et inatteignable d'accord ?  
>- Ok mais je peux savoir pourquoi?<br>- Ne pose pas de questions Grace contente toi de faire ce que je te demande s'il te plaît !  
>Il retira sa veste et sa chemise puis les tendit vers l'agent.<br>- Prends en bien soin !  
>Puis il finit par disparaître.<br>- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? Oh je sais c'est sûrement en rapport avec Lisbon ! Bon où est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir cacher ça ?  
>Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et la brunette en sortit. Elle passa le bonjour à Grace et se dirigea vers son bureau lorsqu'elle entendit une voix visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose et finit par voir Jane dans son bureau torse nu en train de saccager son bureau.<br>- JANE ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans cet accoutrement et dans mon bureau ?  
>- Et bien figurez-vous que quelqu'un m'a volé mes vêtements lui répondit simplement et essayant de voir la réaction de Lisbon.<br>- Mais bien sûr et moi je suis le pape peut être ? Avouez Jane que vous l'avez fait exprès simplement pour m'embêter une fois de plus ! Est-ce que je me trompe ?  
>- Lisbon vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde ! Je vous ai dis qu'on m'avait volé mes vêtements !<br>- Bon d'accord, je vais essayer de voir où sont vos vêtements vous avez l'air tellement inquiet pour eux mais par pitié trouver un vêtement de rechange s'il vous plaît !  
>- Vous n'aimez pas me voir comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il sensuellement tout en caressant son épaule dénudée.<br>La réaction de Lisbon fut immédiate car un frisson parcouru tout son corps et la jeune femme commença à sentir ses joues s'empourprées. Elle finit par sortir un son avec une voix assez aigüe.  
>- Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites tout ça ?<br>- Je vais vous le redire une dernière fois Lisbon, j'ai perdu mes vêtements.  
>Il s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau jusqu'au moment où Lisbon vient bloquer la porte.<br>- Vous savez très de quoi je veux parler Jane ! Alors arrêtez tout de suite ce manège suis-je bien clair ?  
>- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parlez Lisbon.<br>- Je trouverais Jane, je trouverais ! Maintenant laissez-moi travailler et aller récupérer vos vêtements vous-même ! Je suis sure que vous savez très bien où est-ce qu'ils sont. Maintenant sortez ! Non mais ce n'est pas vrai il va finir par me rendre folle ! Un café, il me faut un café et vite !

Les autres, étant arrivés il ya environ une trentaine de minutes, commençaient à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer en voyant Jane dans sa tenue légère.  
>- Eh arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !<br>Ils haussèrent les épaules et continuèrent leurs activités lorsque Jane partit.  
>Rigsby, toujours curieux, voulu savoir pourquoi le consultant était ainsi.<br>- C'est un plan pour séduire la boss lui répondit Grace tout en essayant de se retenir de rire.  
>- Ah d'achord, mais apparemment cha n'a pas foncchionné à che que je vois.<br>- Oh que si ça a fonctionné répondit Jane cette fois-ci habillé d'un costume. Et Rigsby arrête de parler en mangeant !  
>- Et comment peux-tu être sure de ce que tu avance ?<br>- Voyons Cho ! C'est parce que personne, je dis bien personne ne peux résister a mon charme n'est ce pas Van Pelt?  
>- Oui…oui… si tu le dis…<br>- Oh tu me vexe ma chère Van Pelt.  
>Tout en rejoignant son canapé le mentaliste se repassa la scène dans le bureau et se dit qu'il avait réussi sa deuxième étape mais maintenant les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer et il finit par s'endormir pleins de rêves en tête.<p> 


End file.
